


Drabble Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know the drill bros. Read the prompt list, pick a prompt, some characters, and I'll get to work.* Just because something isn't listed in the tags above doesn't mean you're limited! I'll write for it if I know it! *





	1. Prompt List

Esteemed guests, I know what you're here for. You're bored, maybe it's late, and you just can't find the one fic for the one thing you want! So... how could you remedy this?

By choosing a letter and giving me a show/movie/WHATEVER, some characters, and just a little time, I'll write something for you! Don't be afraid to request something that isn't in the tags currently, either!

So, onto the prompts (which are sourced from [here](https://lifeorbeth.tumblr.com/post/123078064702/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)):

A. Fire, flames, or excessive heat.

B. Under cover of darkness.

C. A moment’s respite.

D. Subtle kindnesses.

E. Sharing a drink.

F. An absent look or touch.

G. A fistfight.

H. Someone’s greatest fear.

I. Broken glass.

J. When words aren’t enough.

K. On the edge of consciousness.

L. A stolen kiss.

M. When it rains/snows/storms.

N. The color green.

O. The stars or space.

P. While driving or in/around a car.

Q. One missed call.

R. A deafening sound.

S. Music [send a song or a lyric]

T. An obscure AU.

U. Coming home.

V. An abandoned or empty place.

W. Waiting impatiently for something.

X. A flash of anger.

Y. Tears.

Z. [Make up your own]

So, have at it!


	2. B - Donald Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B: Under the cover of darkness for Donald Duck of Ducktales fame!   
> Requested by: My buddy irl who said no one would request anything if they didn't get a taste of my writing first! And they're right!   
> Enjoy!

B, Donald: 

Donald didn’t like the dark on a GOOD day, forget a bad one.

Sure, it had its pros and cons. It was easier to sneak away from Scrooge and his nagging in the dark. It made it easier to get the boys to go to sleep. It reminded him of snickering and telling stories to Della when they were little, and she was only a bunk away. 

Sometimes, late at night, when he knew everyone in the mansion was asleep, he would climb onto the roof of the houseboat- something he had expressly forbid the kids from doing- and would just sit in the dark, relaxed. It was a special type of calm, since “Donald” and “tranquil” weren’t words that often clicked together. 

This wasn’t calm. This dark was not tranquil, nor was it relaxing. This dark was urgent, panicky, and too fast. A mistake that went too far too quickly. 

Donald fought against the heavy door, squawking and shouting, but to no avail. He watched the dark turn darker, he felt his feet get lighter, and his heart get heavier. 

His anger turned into shock, which turned a final time into… sadness. He made his way to the only chair in his newfound prison and sighed. 

He was so close to seeing her again. Making up all the missed birthdays, oh the stories they could tell each other now. Specifically, how her boys had grown. But above all, he wanted to apologize. He didn’t understand anymore than she did, did he? Maybe if they hadn’t yelled and argued, and just  _ talked _ , she would’ve gotten to name her own kids. 

But now here he was. In the rocket. 

The rocket his missing sister had no doubt just come out of. 

He watched the earth get smaller, smaller, until it too was swallowed by the inky black of space. It occured to Donald that he hadn’t really been alone in a long time. He always had someone. The kids, his cousins, the caballeros! His friends, his enemies, heck, he even considered Scrooge’s dozens of employees family in a way. He always had Della, until he didn’t. The bitter irony was that he was almost coming to grips with the fact she was lost, or worse, and then…

Missed by a feather, huh?


	3. J- Donald and Scrooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J: When words aren't enough for Donald and Scrooge  
> Requested by: Kenzie on Ao3  
> It's so hard to write sentimental things for Scrooge because as I type I just hear the Thick Scottish Accent.   
> Enjoy!

Scrooge poked his dinner with his fork, slumped over in his chair. Some peas were threatening to slide off the edge of the plate, but he wasn’t paying any mind. 

It had been ten minutes since Mrs. Beakley put the meals on the table, and he scolded the children for starting to eat without Donald. The four turned their heads down in embarrassment before agreeing to wait. And the steak was beginning to get cold. “Alright, go ahead,” he grumbled, pushing himself away from the table.

Louie already dug in, but Dewey and Webby watched Scrooge in confusion. “Uncle Scrooge, where are y…?” The scowl on his face made his destination clear.

“I’m off to find your good-for-nothing uncle!” he squawed. 

He stormed to the houseboat, and sharply knocked on the door. “Donald!! Donald, open this door! Your nephews, your family, are waiting for you!” 

His anger washed away a bit after seeing the door wasn't locked. He opened it quietly, expecting Donald to fire back with an even more explosive temper. 

But, he was not. He was sitting at his own table, no dinner, no nothing. Sitting was a generous word, maybe. Donald was laying his arms crossed on the table, resting on his forearms, with the saddest face Scrooge had seen on him in a while. 

“Donald?” He sat down softly beside him. “What’s troubling you?”

Donald turned to him.

“You’re a grown man, lad! Use your words!”

Donald turned away again and buried his face in his feathers. He was in no mood to speak. Scrooge decided that maybe that was ok, but… was there anything he could say to make him feel better?

He thought. He nodded to himself. 

And he carefully pulled Donald towards him in a hug.

Quicker than he expected, Donald returned the hug. Scrooge couldn't remember the last time Donald had treated him like… well, family, at least not this way. Maybe Donald didn’t want to talk, and yes, maybe he was being immature, but right now, that was ok. 

“Here, don’t go in there sulking. The kids would worry!”

Donald nodded and backed away. 

The two left the boat, and went back to the dining room once more. It seemed like the hug, as small as it was, helped him. Because as soon as he saw the four kids, he greeted them with a big grin and a hug of his own. 

If only they were as appreciative of it as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a request from Tumblr for LP and DW, so get excited! We got SO many ducks in store.


	4. L- Launchpad and Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L- A stolen kiss for Launchpad and Drake!  
> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr  
> I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use the DWD iteration of the two, or DT17, so I kinda went with the latter? Hope you like it!

Drake leaned on the door as he dug around for his keys. Even though he was completely exhausted, Launchpad still kept his head up high behind him. 

The key slowly slid into the lock. It took almost all his energy to turn it, and even more to push open the heavy door. He opened it just enough to squeeze in, while Launchpad swung it open with no problem.

Drake fell back onto the living room couch, and turned solemnly to Launchpad. “How are you not exhausted.” It was phrased more like a concern than a question.

“Aww, c’mon, that’s nothing. That was what, one hour of crimefighting?”

Despite his furrowed brow, Drake’s eyes remained completely open in disbelief. “Eight hours, LP, eight hours.”

“Well,” Launchpad rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed. “Time really flies when you’re having fun.” He sat down beside Drake, despite the smaller of the two nearly taking up all the couch. 

“I just dunno if I’m… I’m cut out for this!”

“Drake…”

“Yeah, I know, I know, who better to take up the mantle than someone as cool as me, but… Can I keep up?”

“Of course you can! You’re more Darkwing than Jim Starling w…” He trailed off and looked at the TV in front of them. Drake joined him. 

“Well, behind the scenes, I mean,” Launchpad backtracked. Drake nodded, unoffended. 

“You’re right, as always,” Drake snorted. “I just think it would take… time.”

“We’ve got time,” Launchpad said quietly. 

“You think I could get used to it?”

“It?”

“To… BEING Darkwing.”

“You are Darkwing.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but we need more practice before I’m as close to Paperinik, forget Darkwi--”

Launchpad quickly turned Drake’s face just enough to get in a small kiss. 

It was over as soon as it came, but both of them were frozen afterwards. 

“Um,” Launchpad spoke. “My… bad?”

Drake shook his head and looked at Launchpad again. “Is that what you meant when you told the guy I was your partner?”

Launchpad blinked. Drake blinked back. They started to giggle, then the laughter rose to an uproar.

“It’s not that funny!” Drake stopped between laughs to shout. “Why are we laughing?”

“Don’t ask me!”

The laughter slowed, and Drake took a good, long look at Launchpad this time. 

“Tell you what, uh, we just leave that little mishap here--”

“Mishap?” Drake leaned on Launchpad’s shoulder. “I’d call that a success for our first day.”

Launchpad’s face beamed bright red. “You… would?”

“If everyday ended with a kiss, I bet I could tackle this a lot better.” Drake looked up at Launchpad for approval.

“I think… I think we could work that out,” Launchpad said as his face slowly broke into a goofy grin. 

“So, whaddya say? Same time tomorrow, partner?”

“You bet, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is (drumroll please) an uncle and a niece as requested by someone with the best Ao3 name I've seen to date! So keep your eyes peeled for that.


	5. P- Scrooge and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P: While driving in/around a car for Scrooge and Lena  
> Requested by: WeblenaIsEndgame on Ao3  
> Great user by the way

“You have to be the only person with a car that doesn’t have a radio,” Lena quipped. “Is this secretly a refinished hearse or something?”

“Haha,” Scrooge said dryly. “A regular riot, you are.”

Lena played with her seatbelt as she listened to the rhythmic clanking of the car below. “I didn't think you could drive.”

“I-- Well, I just don’t do it often.”

“Where's the big guy?”

Scrooge shuffled in his seat. “I’m not his keeper.”

“Yeah but like, you ARE his boss. Did he ask for the day off or something? Seems weird for anyone in that place to disappear and you not panic.”

“He said he had business to attend to the next city over.”

“That explains it,” Lena nodded.”I was gonna say, for a group so close knit, it’s unlike you to not care where the others are.”

Scrooge glanced at Lena in the passenger seat. She had her head down, and was still messing with her seatbelt, like it was trapping her. 

There was another sentence to her little ramble, one that she wouldn’t say but rang loud and clear for Scrooge. You guys are like a family.

Scrooge never pressed Lena too much on family matters, none of them did, but it was clear that once she had gotten past the baffling notion people could love each other, it made her sad. 

Scrooge cleared his throat. “You know, Mrs. B is making pancakes tomorrow. I know you like those.”

“Scrooge, you’re driving me home FROM a sleepover. I can’t stay two nights.”

“Why not?”

Oh, he got her there. 

Lena shifted in her seat just as Scrooge had earlier. She would open her mouth to speak, but close it again like she was second guessing herself. “I’d be a bother.”

Scrooge grinned sarcastically. “Not anymore than Louie.”

Lena laughed at that. “Can I really stay?”

Lena was a special kid. Scrooge was really never sure where she was when they’d drop her off somewhere, and it was a frequent topic of discussion between him and Launchpad after they’d dropped her off. Lena was only 15, and it scared him to think that a child who had been through so much might be alone at night. He couldn't imagine the nightmares. He couldn't imagine the loneliness. Her overprotectiveness over Webby made a lot more sense than you’d think at face value. This was a child who has been through hell almost as much as Scrooge had, and in not even a 10th of that time. 

He thought maybe one day, he could ask Beakley to clear out a guest room. Maybe ask Launchpad to build bunk beds in Webby’s room.

Scrooge smiled. “As long as you like.” And he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish the duck requests I have left, but MAN you guys! Spice it up sometimes! I was expecting things beside Ducktales at least a little, because as much as I love 'em, I wanna try writing for other shows too!


	6. C - Goldie and Louie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C: A moment's respite for Goldie and Louie  
> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr   
> This one was a bit of a challenge, but I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t that Goldie didn’t like Scrooge’s kids. It was more that they didn't like her. 

So having to talk to Louie was less than ideal. Scrooge was only a cave over, and yet somehow Louie had found her, in a race to reach the treasure of the week first. A quick tumble down the wrong path and suddenly she had to babysit. Even someone as ruthless as the fabled Goldie O’Gilt had compassion, after all; who in their right mind would leave a… a…?

Her sudden confusion broke her out of her thoughts. “How old are you again?”

The tiny duck trailing behind her gave her a look that told her more than enough. “Yeah, uh, sorry,” she finished carefully.

“Watch out for that rock,” Louie said. Was that the first time he’d talked since they were in the cave? She couldn't remember.

“Of course. Can you get over?”

“Yeah, I’m not five,” he grumbled.

“Well, how would I know,” she grinned at the ceiling. “You wouldn't tell me how old you were. For all I know, you could barely be 10.”

“Can we just find Uncle Scrooge please?”

Goldie’s smile faded as she looked at Louie. “Grumpy kid, aren’t you?”

He was quiet.

“You know you don’t need Scrooge for everything, heck, you don’t need others for a lot of things--”

“But I like other people,” he interjected. “I know you’re like, a loner or whatever, but not everyone is like that.”

Goldie nodded. There was no point in talking down to him, she supposed. “So, what am I supposed to do? Do you want to learn from me or what.”

Louie paused. Instead of the usual snappy answer, he actually thought it over. “But would you really be able to teach me anything?”

Goldie thought too. “I could figure something out.”

“Can you start by teaching me how to get out of this cave?”

Goldie laughed. “Simple enough.” She extended a hand, and Louie took it without any fuss. “You’re not half as bad as your uncle.”

“Yeah,” Louie finally smiled. “You too. Uh, I think.”

She laughed again, and they both headed out of the cave just a bit more relaxed than they had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have ONE more duck story with my favorite horrifying villain! Yaaay!


	7. S- Lena and Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S: Music for Lena and Magica  
> Requested by: Anon on Ao3  
> The song is question is Demons by Imagine Dragons, so to enhance your reading experience, put that on in the background while reading!

Lena stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She looked at her hand, half expecting it to melt into pitch black darkness like it had so many times before. At least, it had when…

She shivered and climbed out of her sleeping bag. The other kids were asleep, and she would keep it that way if she could help it. Especially Webby and Violet. Friends were hard to come by, and easy to lose. 

She walked up the main staircase, grabbing the flashlight Launchpad kept on the banister. He said it was so no one fell down the stairs at night, but Lena had always used it for a different purpose: avoiding the dark as much as possible. 

She dragged herself to the bathroom, not even looking into the room until she swung her arm around to reach the lightswitch and turned it on. 

She closed the door quietly and sat on the edge of the tub. It had been months since Magica had been freed, and she still hadn’t bothered the McDucks and company since. But still, her hair stood on end, and she was trying to get over her “aunt” and her teachings.

“They’re using you.”

“They don’t really like you, why would they?”

“You’re a traitor.”

“You’re no better than I am.”

Magica, like many of Scrooge's adversaries, reveled in her atrocities. The only times Lena had seen her truly happy were when Lena was close to offing Scrooge. In fact, the longer Lena thought about it, the more obvious it became that she really wasn’t Magica’s family. She was her pawn. 

Lena had finally come to realize that the others loved her. They never considered her a traitor, and they never thought of abandoning her when her usefulness ran out. So, a new problem arose. Was Magica coming back?

Lena stood up and paced. If she would, how could she? The house was under the tightest protective spells out there, and practical security beyond that. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to walk in. 

Lena walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. It was all too much to worry about this late--

She looked up. Lena almost hit the floor in horror. Her eyes were nothing but yellow irises with catlike slits. A fresh voice echoed in her head like a migraine.

“Miss me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LAST DUCK BUNCH FOR NOW AJNJDNDM  
> "But Mx Author, what are we going to request if not ducks?" Like, anything man! If you're nervous about whether or not I know it, you know how to request through Tumblr, so just search it on my blog! If it appears, I'll write it for you!  
> Until next time, gamers.


	8. K- Anne (Amphibia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K: On the edge of consciousness for Anne from Amphibia!  
> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr  
> Hope you enjoy!

To say Anne had been through a lot would be like saying the Titanic hit a bump in the road. No kid was supposed to have endured all the stuff she had, and yet, of all the things to take her down today, it was a heavy branch falling from a tree. 

If she was more aware of the situation, she might have been a little embarrassed, or even cracked a joke at Sprig about it, but instead, she was flat on the ground. 

“Anne?”

She grunted. All she could see was the tree in question and the clouds above. 

“Anne!” Sprig called more nervously. “Oh, please don’t be dead. Please don’t.”

“Not… dead…”

“Oh!” Sprig grinned. 

“Yet…”

“Oh,” Sprig said in a lower tone of concern. 

Anne blinked, and the tree above her moved away. Huh? She used most of her energy to lift her neck and saw that the tree wasn’t moving, she was. Very, very slowly.

Behind her head, she could hear Sprig’s strained voice, and feel his tiny arms trying to drag her back to the Plantar’s home. 

“Sprig… we aren’t g-- Urgh,” she paused as her vision went blurry. “We aren't gonna get home easy like this.”

“Friendship is never easy!” the little frog proudly declared. His grandeur was immediately extinguished with another sharp pull. 

Anne didn't have time to comment on the line, as the black seeping into her eyes further. She was acutely aware of the dragging, the mud getting on her clothes, the squishy noise of Sprig’s feet hitting the ground right behind her.

The black crawled further and further in, until she slowly went limp. 

When Anne came too, her head was wrapped up and a bowl of… something resembling soup was next to her.

She instinctively reached for her head, and realized it didn’t even hurt anymore. She guessed all she needed was a little rest, and she smiled to herself. 

She knew she definitely wasn't eating whatever was in that bowl, but she knew it came from people who cared, so… maybe today wasn’t so bad.

Er, frogs who cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (schlap schlap schlap) The sound of frogs approaching faster


	9. Y- Della, Lena and Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y: Tears for Della, Lena and Magica!  
> Requested by: Random on Ao3  
> An exception to the Ducktales break, sponsored by: crying!

Nothing can stop Della Duck, right? She’d said it numerous times, it was borderline a catchphrase at this point, and anyone who spent more than twenty minutes around her knew the tone and inflection by heart. 

And this included Magica. 

She’d known Della for years, a natural side effect of her being the niece of her nemesis. She knew of her only recently coming back, and she expected her to be tired… What she didn’t expected was for her to put up such a fight. 

Della didn’t know the dime’s powers to a full extent, nor did she care. She just knew that Magica was trying to steal something that was important, and that was enough. 

The brawl lasted for hours, coins and gems being crushed underfoot as both magic and physical attacks were exchanged. And with all this time, Magica still didn’t seem to gain any headway. 

Nothing can stop Della Duck. As she barely jumped out of the way from another fierce kick, she turned the phrase around in her head. 

Nothing. Nothing could stop her. Did that mean that mere dust could? Dust was nothing. Something simple, like air, or a shadow--

Magica grinned. 

Lena didn’t remember passing out. She didn’t remember going into the money bin. She didn't remember doing as she was told and fighting Della Duck.

Normally, Lena was acutely aware of when Magica cried “IOU” with her body. She remembered poisoning Scrooge’s tea, walking out of the mansion with Webby, hiding in the bushes. But this time was different. Magica wasn’t just pulling the strings this time, she was putting on the full puppet show.

Della ducked a swing from Lena. “Lena--”

Another punch, narrowly missed. “Lena, stop!”

Della tried to grab Lena’s wrists, and looked into her now-black eyes. “Sweetie, you-- C’mon you've broken out of this before,” she murmured. Any louder and Magica would have drawn attention to her quiet pleas. 

And speaking of, Magica was just watching the show now. Sitting on the edge of the stairs, just waiting for the dirty work to be done. 

Della fumed at the idea of using a kid to fight for her. “Lena,” she said, her voice breaking a little. She didn’t want to cry, not in front of her. “Lena…”

Oh, too late. The waterworks came down. Hot tears splashed on the gold below, sincere, heartbroken tears.

Maybe it was motherly instincts, maybe it was just basic compassion, but the idea of having to hurt Lena stung. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Tiny hands held onto Della’s. She opened her eyes to meet Lena’s. Lena’s normal, relaxed eyes.

“Della? Are you ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit more Amphibia coming up later, too!


	10. Y- Anne (Amphibia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y: Tears for Anne from Amphibia  
> Requested by: Cheesbu on Ao3  
> I definitely messed up the request a little, and that's on me, but I hope you enjoy regardless

Anne didn’t really like being alone, but at the same time, she didn’t want to be around others right now. She would’ve killed for some sympathetic, quiet company, but you can't exactly ask someone to “shut up and sit next to me.” 

All that mess, the mess she was responsible for? What was she supposed to say to the others? To anyone?

She squatted down on the dirt and stared very intently at some rocks. Blueish, blackish, beige, yellow- Uh oh. Yellow.

She thought about Sasha. 

She was ungrateful and manipulative, but she was only a teenager, just like Anne. Anne had had a few moments she was less than proud of. Namely, leaving Sprig to deal with the beast that one time. Tears stung her eyes.

At this moment, it didn’t matter if she liked Sasha or not. Anne didn’t even know if it was friendship motivating her or just basic human decency. All she could focus on right now was the image of Sasha, grip slowly slipping. The way her bright blonde hair trailed behind her as she plummeted down. The threat of tears slowly morphed into a steady stream beginning to leak over.

She remembered the look of sheer hatred Grimes gave her. Anne kicked over a rock while she thought. What was that awful old toad doing now? 

Anne continued to wander, caught between wanting to get lost in the forest forever and wanting to go back home. Home? She caught herself. No, not quite home, as much as she cared about them. She wiped her face. They must care too, otherwise they wouldn’t be stuck in this awful situation. 

It was nice, and tragic at the same time. They were really treating her like family, and they had to pay for it. Right now, the guilt from the latter had become too much. She opted to focus on the first part instead. They really loved her, didn’t they? They weren't perfect, but they were pretty close to it. 

She sighed, and the beginnings of a smile crept onto her face. She took deep, even breaths.

“Anne!”

A voice from the direction of the others rang out. She smiled again, and wiped off the last of her tears.

“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little more Amphibia on the way. You may have noticed I'm taking a bit longer for requests, but don't worry, it's nothing personal!


	11. H- Sprig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H: Someone’s greatest fear for Sprig   
> Requested by: blueshifted on Ao3, by way of the most polite comment I’ve ever seen. Sorry it took a little while bro, hope you like it!

Sprig stared at his lunch. He wasn’t feeling very hungry, all of a sudden. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he slid outside with the bowl in his arms. 

If anyone else had seen him looking so suspicious, they might’ve accused him of hiding a body. He delicately squatted down, and SPLAT! The gritty contents of the bowl were history. 

“A crime scene!” A voice shouted from behind. Sprig turned to see Anne leaping out of a bush. “Oh, hi!”

Anne puffed. “Man, again?”

Sprig tensed, thinking about the gross soup. “What do you--”

“This is the fifth time I’ve snuck up on you this week, and you haven’t jumped any of those times!”

Sprig blinked. “You have? I... I forgot!”

Anne laughed. “What’s with you being so unfazed lately? Nothing’s scaring you anymore.”

Sprig zoned out fast.

That was a lie. Of course Sprig was afraid of things! He wasn’t fond of beasts, heights, really really tight spaces, the idea of anyone close to him getting hurt… but there was one thing that really bothered him.

Not everyone in town knew Sprig, but people liked him well enough. It was when someone just didn’t like him at first glance that he got confused. Had he done something wrong? Were they just in a bad mood? What was it?

It was true that beyond his family, his list of friends grew after meeting Anne, and with that, he felt less bothered by things like that. But still, it rubbed him the wrong way. 

Why did he want approval so bad? He didn’t really know, and it-- Oh, Anne was still looking at him.

“Whoa, maybe I did get you after all. Sprig?”

“Yeah?”

“There he is. Hey, I’m starving, do you wanna sit with me?”

Sprig relaxed. Maybe with Anne around, he shouldn't worry as much. He grinned at her. “You bet!”


End file.
